On The Tiles And Against The Wall - Tibbs
by Eurythmatix
Summary: SLASH - What happens when Gibbs and Tony end up in the bathroom together and one cannot control his feelings of desire for the other? What happens when you find out that maybe love has no limits? Simple: Tony and Gibbs get it on in the elevator!


**Name**: Janey Kay Roberts

**Summary**: What happens when Gibbs and Tony end up in the bathroom together and one cannot control his feelings of desire for the other? What happens when you find out that maybe love has no limits? Simple: Tony and Gibbs get it on in the elevator!

**POV:** Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo

**Type**: SLASH

xXxXxXxXxXx

'To almost five years of being a team', Ducky said smiling and he raised his glass, the purple wine sparkling within. 'What a family we all are. No problems, no harassment –'

'No fights, only love', Abby said cheerfully as she raised her glass too looking around.

'No terrorist attacks in quite awhile', Ziva said too.

'No computer crashes and errors.'

'Oh come on!' I protested staring at McGee with disbelief. 'That's what you're gonna say?'

'He can make love to a computer', Palmer said pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

'Oh don't start now', I said smiling around, 'we might get him seriously aroused.'

'Hey!' McGee said looking at me.

It was times like these that I enjoyed: having these people around me that I called a family. They were more than friends to me. Each one of them was unique enough to fill that empty space within me that longed for someone to care for me, look after me and have my back. Even Gibbs was special to me, I thought looking at him now. He was seated directly opposite me alongside the rectangular table that was covered with a lovely Sunday dinner.

Actually it had always been Ducky's idea to have us all gathered somewhere as a family. He had planned this event for weeks, making sure that all of us could set aside one day to come and dine with him. Of course we had to try a little harder with Gibbs who detested these sorts of occasions. He would have stayed away if Ziva and I didn't manage to drive to his house and haul him out misinforming him that we had to get to a crime scene ASAP.

And so we were all here.

Spooning more cream potato into my mouth, I looked up to meet Gibbs' eyes.

'DiNozzo haven't you eaten for days?'

'More like an understatement', Abby said looking at me and smiling. 'Maybe his dates have taken up his time alot.'

'Well most times when I got out with a lady I eat more than she does, Abby.'

'No wonder you can't keep a date for too long, Tony', Ziva said smiling at me wickedly. 'Whoever it is cannot seem to get your full attention since you are most likely stuffing your mouth with food!'

'You know Ziva, most ladies unlike you choose to talk, talk, talk. It's mundane. So naturally I have no need to talk as well, just listen.'

'Some day Tony you are going to meet someone who you will desire to listen to you when you want to tell them everything about how you feel and what you want. It is not ladies alone who want someone to listen to.'

'Well said Officer David!' Ducky exclaimed beaming at her.

'Yeah that's so true Ziva. Like some day Tony is going to be like in a situation where he meets this someone and they don't love him like he usually wants them to...you know like some girl who gives him a hard time and he falls deeply in love with her. You're gonna need to do a lot of talking, Tony.'

'I hate women who talk nine noughts an hour', Gibbs said.

'Well Jethro you should know quite a lot about women having been in such commitments that were bounded by law.'

We all laughed causing Gibbs to colour.

'I need not explain to anyone how I feel', I said boastfully, 'because I always make my intentions clear as crystal.'

'Bah', Ziva said, 'someone will give you a hard time very soon Tony and I shall hear of it.'

And later that evening we took our small party out to the terrace overlooking a small lake and a lovely moonlight that made me think of candlelight dinner with a pretty brunette. It also made me think of bed and I yawned. Somehow I always ended up sitting next to Gibbs. It would always happen: in the car, when we went to question witnesses and suspects. Well the latter was mundane. And I liked sitting next to him. It made me feel alright and comfortable.

Gibbs always made me feel like that. Even the head slaps I had come to love. I turned my attention back to the conversation at hand to find out that Ducky was enlightening Palmer about the dangers of discriminating against anyone.

'Be them homosexuals or Muslims I find it harsh to hate someone based on their choices', Ducky said pouring more wine and passing a fluke to Gibbs. 'You know back in the 70's people were more alert and understanding about homosexuals than today. Believe it or not, everyone used to go rink skating holding hands and it never did surprise anyone to see two men hand in hand.'

'Well I just don't like the idea of two men being together intimately', Palmer said matter of factly. 'It gives me the creeps. I mean two women its fine by me but two guys just don't match up.'

'In Israel it was a sin to sleep with someone of your own gender', Ziva said. 'People got beheaded because of that. I for one was never the type to speak freely what I felt.'

'Because you find women attractive', I said.

'I do find women attractive because we are attractive. I appreciate good looks.'

'Like how you accepted when Rose from down in Admin asked you out to dinner.'

'Rose is a nice lady', she said shaking her head. 'She is a babe and I would never sleep with her Tony if it is that you are asking.'

'Oh no I wasn't asking that', I said waving my hand in the air.

'No he's just inquiring after her sexuality: trying to be sure that she is gay –'

'...because obviously he wants to make a move on her', Abby said cutting off McGee. 'He flirts with anything in a skirt.'

'Or sexy pants...it depends.'

'So like if you're standing at let's this skating rink and you see this long red head from the back wearing a tight black leather pants, you go up and rest your hand on her shoulder and begin to flirt. Then when the red head turns around it's a guy! What're you gonna do?'

'I...' I swallowed because it would throw me off balance if that happened. 'I'm not into men at all so if that happens it's gonna scare me.'

'He would jump him', Ziva declared.

'I would not!'

'I repeat: Tony would jump him.'

'Hey! I'm not gonna bottom any guy. I'm not a jolly gypsy.'

'Tony', Gibbs said quietly and I stopped to look at him, my mouth slightly open because I was still about to retort at Ziva.

'What?'

The way he had said my name kind of made my breath catch in my throat and I wondered why it suddenly felt as if I was hearing him call me from way across a room. Looking into his blue eyes he returned my look only to make it develop into a gaze.

'You know', Ducky said making me divert my eyes from Gibbs, 'Jethro here has had quite the amount of admirers in that field.'

'If you're talking about Stan Burley I'm just gonna do a ninja hand sign', Abby said whipping her hand up and cutting it across the air.

'Dear yes! Stan was one of them.'

'Stan?' I asked looking at Ducky and Abby. 'As in Stan Burley?'

'The one and only', Abby said smiling at me. 'You met him before right?'

'Yeah', I said in disbelief as I turned to look at Gibbs who sighed. 'I just felt that something was off about him.'

'Stan was one of my best agents.'

'Yeah that's true, Jethro', Ducky said smiling. 'Him and then Alan before him and then Johnny. I always remark on Marines close relationships.'

'Wait, am I missing something here?' both Palmer and I asked.

'Gibbs isn't sexy to the ladies alone', Abby said. 'Guys have a thing for him too. Want to get into those faded blue jeans and take him for a roll in the saw dust.'

'Abby!' Gibbs said throwing her a glare.

We all laughed.

'Think I'm gonna use the loo', Gibbs said getting up and resting his glass down on the table. We all watched as he went out of the room and then the conversation resumed.

'Is he gay?' Ziva asked with her eyes wide.

'He's...' Abby looked at Ducky then at me. 'Well he can't be unless he is in love with Tony or something.'

'What the hell?' I asked aghast. 'What does that mean?'

'Well it happens every time we have a new handsome agent', Ducky said and took a sip from his glass. 'They always fall for Gibbs.'

'I'd never!' I said and scoffed then looked around. 'For God's sake, the boss hates me like McGeek hates computer viruses.'

'Hey will you ever stop with the tech jokes, Tony?'

'No. Besides', I said looking at Ducky, 'Gibbs isn't gay. So in this situation it's clear that nothing is gonna happen.'

'If you say so', Ziva said, and she winked at me. 'You want to get into his pants too, don't you Tony?'

'I'm gonna go get a glass of water', I said looking at her in disbelief and I got up. 'I don't need any of this.'

'I was only joking!' Ziva called after me but I walked into the house and left them there.

Standing in the kitchen drinking my water from the glass I looked out unto Ducky's lawn and admired how he kept his grass nicely cut. I needed a house like this: one with a nice lawn and a nice family. But the thing is, I never really liked the idea of committing to someone. I hated to think that I'd have to wake up years after and find them next to me. I was still to meet someone who would make me want to see them every day, to never get fed up of them and to want them desperately.

'Looking for something out there, DiNozzo?'

I spun around, glass in hand, to face Gibbs who was fixing his pants as he came into the kitchen and somehow my eyes were drawn to the bulge in front. It had never crossed my mind before but now I realised what a package he had going on there. No wonder the ladies loved him as well as some guys. I took a long drink of water to try to clear my head. Why was I thinking about the boss like that after just defending myself that I was not gay and I had no feelings for him?

'Ah no, boss I was just admiring Ducky's lawn. Having problems there with your zip or what?'

He looked up at me and smiled then shook his head. 'Jeans seems to be too tight or something.'

I had to catch myself before I let something slip about the bulge in his pants. He might not like that if I told him so I kept my mouth shut.

'Someone said something bad about you out there? What did they say about me and Stan?'

I kept my back to him. 'Nothing really.'

'Know when you're lying DiNozzo', he said coming to stand next to me and he took up a glass then turned on the tap. 'Did Ducky scare you?'

I turned to look at him. 'What?'

'Always gives these lectures to newies about me and my past male team members. Stan, Johnny, Alan...Stan', he said turning off the tap, 'was the only one who made advances on me. Used to get to a point where I'd want to kick his ass. Alan was before him and he was the girly type.'

'Ohh', I said because I knew of those, not that I hated them but I didn't like them either. 'What about Johnny.'

'Johnny was back in when I was in the Marine still. He wanted to compete with Shannon.'

'Wow', I said smiling around the rim of my glass as I drank. 'Must have been a close friend.'

'More like my brother in law', Gibbs said.

My eyes widened. 'You mean your brother in law wanted to jump you?'

'Yeah', Gibbs said smiling.

'You must feel nice having both genders take such a fancy to you, boss.'

'Has its ups and downs. For one thing I'm not good with women as already can see. After Shannon...' he trailed off and I sighed.

'Boss don't.'

'It's like you and commitments. You just gotta find that someone that gives you that bond feeling.'

I was still looking at his face because it had changed when he mentioned Shannon. It always did. Gibbs would never get over her and I never expected him to. But at times I could see that it hurt him a lot to remember her and Kelly. He seemed to be scared after that because all his marriages had failed miserably.

'I can't find that someone yet, boss.'

'You will DiNozzo. You know I want that for you.'

'Sounds like you care about me, Gibbs.'

'I do', he said softly refilling his glass.

'Well you gotta funny way of showing it.'

We both laughed.

Stupid me, you know I should have seen it coming...all of it. But I was too blind and maybe Ziva was right all along even Ducky. Gibbs had this way with him that could change anyone's world in seconds. Next thing I knew I was washing up my glass when it slipped from my hand.

'Careful', he said as I took his and rested it in the sink to wash it up too.

But when I reached down for mine that had fallen, a shard came off and sliced the side between my thumb and my second finger neatly. I winced as Gibbs grabbed my right hand and closed his hand around mine.

'DiNozzo!'

'Shit I always break things.'

'Like women's hearts?' he asked and looked around. 'Follow me.'

I did and wondered after if that Medical box had been somewhere else and we had to call Ducky if things would have ever turned out different than they did. When we were in Ducky's small bathroom that encased the toilet as well as the walk in shower and sink, Gibbs opened the cabinet above the sink and took out the white box with the Red Cross emblazed on it.

'I don't break women's hearts', I said as he opened the lid and got out a slip of wrap around cloth. 'They break mine.'

'Gives you an idea of what I went through then doesn't it?' he asked without looking at me as he ran my hand under the water then he bit the small envelope of antibiotic ointment open. I watched him apply it to my cut and sighed.

'The thing with women is that they don't know when they've got something good.'

He laughed as he wrapped the cloth around my hand, covering the cut neatly. 'Sorry didn't mean to laugh but you're too full of yourself, Tony.'

I looked at him and frowned.

'What?'

'Been awhile since you called me Tony, boss.'

'Well', he tied the cloth and looked up at me. 'Been awhile since we both laughed at something.'

I don't know how it happened or what happened but there I was standing in front of the sink trying to wash my other hand under the tap when as he packed back the box. Next thing I knew I felt him behind me as he reached to the front to open the cabinet and his hand was resting on my shoulder as he steadied himself to get the door shut. His penis pressed against my buttocks as he moved whilst closing the door and by my cock was wedged firmly between me and the sink, I had no choice but to become seriously aroused at the present situation.

It happened in a flash. Suddenly my knees grew weak as my body seemed to grow heated from him being that close to me. I don't know what I was feeling or what happened within my body but I was burning up by him being so close to me. I could feel every inch of him as he stood behind me and as he was about to move away having locked the door firmly, I almost stumbled to the ground.

Gibbs caught me before I fell and I spun around only to bring his face closer to mine than anticipated. Our lips lay inches apart as I struggled to gather composure and when he pulled me towards him I had no problem with that.

'DiNozzo.'

The fire between us exploded almost instantly when his hands wrapped around me as he held me and I our cocks jammed together within our jeans. Something just happened there and then that caused us to lose control, or rather him because Gibbs began to rub against me slowly and sensually, keeping his eyes level with mine as he did. I didn't fight, I didn't tell him to stop. I only stood there and found myself thrusting my hips forward to get my now hardening cock closer to his.

'What's happening?' I asked as my breath caught in my throat once more and I was forced to lean into the crook of his shoulder, burying my face into his denim jacket.

'Don't...know', he said grabbing my waist and pulling me closer.

'All that gay talk had...you', I couldn't breathe, 'got you worked up?'

'Not gay', he breathed into my hair as we grinded against one another.

'Never said you were', I said and moaned.

'You are though.'

'I'm not.'

'What?'

I looked at him and felt the heat drifting from between his parted lips to brush against my face. Gibbs was unbelievable. He was turning me on so much that my mind couldn't keep track of all the ways that he was arousing me.

'Then how come you're making me feel like this?' he asked.

'Same way Stan, Johnny...made you feel.'

'No', he said cutting me off before I continued. 'Never like this. Was always a joke to me.'

'Gibbs what –'

'DiNozzo', he breathed into my face as I felt him harden against me. Before I knew it he had reached forward and his lips were on mine. I didn't kiss him back because I didn't want this. I couldn't want this.

Even when he bit my bottom lip, reaching down to brush his hand over my erect penis I didn't part my lips.

'I can't...' I tried to say but he continued to kiss me driving me crazy as his hand held unto my cock and squeezed. 'Gibbs don't...'

'I can't stop.'

My fingers found their way between us and I was unzipping my fly, allowing him to pull my pants down as he continued to grab my penis, working his fingers around me. I had no choice but to lean back against the sink and moan loudly. I wanted him but I didn't want him like this...

'Shit', I muttered when I felt him rub the nub of my cock.

Using his hands now, Gibbs held unto my shoulder and spun me around. I tried to fight back, remaining facing him as he grabbed out at my hands and brought his lips to meet mine once more. Without thinking I used my hand to tilt his head and grazed my bare teeth across his neck. When I reached the right angle between his shoulder and neck , I bit down and sucked his skin feeling his fingers dig into my skin as they had found their way beneath my jersey.

The smell of saw dust was stinging my nose along with his familiar scent of Old Spice and that small touch of wine within his kisses. And the friction that his jeans created with me rubbing against it was incredible.

'This what happened between you and Stan?' I whispered hoarsely.

He grabbed fistfuls of my hair and pressed his lips to my ear, moaning as he forced my teeth closer to his skin again.

'No. I slammed him against a wall and walked away.'

'You seemed so close though.'

'That 'cause he's got a partner now.'

I couldn't say 'oh' because he had silenced it with a kiss. This time I did part my lips and allowed him to kiss me. I had to admit that I did kiss him back. It was slow and passionate, our tongues dancing as my hands tried to push him away whilst he kept his grip firmly on me around my waist.

'Gibbs I don't do men, it's not my thing.'

'I want you, DiNozzo', he said.

'You're my boss. I don't...I'm not gay.'

'Neither am I', he said.

And he caught me off balance when he spun me around and I found myself leaning over the sink. My hands gripped the rim of the sink as I heard him unbuckle his belt and then I heard the sound of his fly being unzipped. Immediately I grabbed firmly unto his rough hands that were gripping my waist and I dug my fingers into his skin. I squeaked when he wrapped one hand around my middle and then I felt the cold tip of his cock graze my anus. He was wet with pre cum and so was I, my penis bobbing over the sink.

'Gibbs!' I cried out trying to push him back.

In a flash he entered me forcefully, bring tears to my eyes as the pain shot through me making me bite my lips to stifle it. I threw back my head then fell halfway lax over the sink as he continued to push himself into me until he was fully in. My body wasn't used to this new entry and I felt myself close up as he went all the way in, the friction feeling like scorching fire as I shouted his name once more. I wanted to fight him and I wanted for him to stop yet I didn't want any of that. Somehow deep down inside I began to want Gibbs to make love to me. It felt as if I had always wanted him this way. But the idea of having anal sex was painful to me because it was just that.

Having us joined like this, Gibbs brought his hands to the front of me and ran them over my belly. He then pulled me back to him so that I was now standing upright with him firmly within me. It felt extremely good and yet painful to have him inside of me like that because his cock was long and thick, maybe the length of more than nine inches rounding off to a width broader than a lady's wrist.

When he began to pull out I found my left hand twitching to reach behind me and the other holding onto the sink still. I began to sweat feverishly as he worked his way slowly into me again and then out. Then began to pick up the pace and I could only moan loudly and bite my lips as his pre cum served as lubricant to make it a bit easier to enter me without me feeling that much pain. Closing my eyes I found myself sinking to the floor for the second time that night but this time he didn't bring me up again. Gibbs kept his hold on me and his cock within me as he went down too.

With my hands grabbing the sink rim still, I knelt, my upper body bending low as he held unto my waist. I couldn't see if he was kneeling or not but figured that he wasn't. Our grunts filled the compressed air of the bathroom as he slammed into me making me shout his name and him mine. Our thighs slapped against one another as I suddenly got used to the size of him within me and relaxed. But even before I could do so properly I felt myself reaching that brink of a nerve wrecking climax. The finish wasn't predictable because I had never felt pleasure this thick and pounding before.

'DiNozzo!' Gibbs shouted and after a few more thrusts he came, me feeling him brace unto me as he rested there for support, his knees weak.

I came spilling everything all over the tiled floors of Ducky's bathroom seconds after, shooting more than thrice as I threw my head back and allowed the orgasm to ripple through me like waves on a thunderous night. It felt incredible.

There was one problem though. Gibbs had managed to get up and was standing on his feet. I watched him go over to gather tissue to clean off the floor. He did so and then flushed it down the toilet. But when he came towards me I tried to get up but my knees buckled beneath me. The pain was still there and Gibbs saw the look on my face.

'Tony?' he asked but my vision had become blurred and I began to feel nauseous. Holding unto the sink I tried to get up but fell down again. 'Shit', he said grabbing me and he spun me around to look at him.

'I can't...' I tried to say but he captured my lips in a kiss. 'Gibbs, help me.'

With a look of worry on his face he helped me up and threw his hand around my shoulder. I guess I passed out right there and then but when I woke up I was not in Ducky's house anymore. I was in his car and he was holding me, my head resting on his lap.

'DiNozzo', he said softly when my eyes fluttered open and I felt his hand caress my cheek and then something wet fell unto my face.

Looking up I saw that in the dark of the interior of his car, Gibbs was crying.

'Boss', I said and I reached up to touch his face, just to see if he was crying for real.

'I'm sorry, Tony', he whispered. 'Didn't mean to hurt you. Things got out of hand for me. I should have stopped –'

'It's alright I guess', I said cutting him off.

'...and gotten control of myself but I wanted you DiNozzo. I really wanted you so much. You turned me on and I needed to touch you, to make love to –'

'Boss', I said trying to get up and look him in the eyes. I grabbed his shoulders. 'Love hurts.'

He sighed. 'You don't love me, DiNozzo.'

Thinking about it I didn't love him that way but I did love him as a friend and a boss. Somehow though I loved him enough to not want to see him cry and feel responsible for all of what happened. I had contributed too. I had initiated most of it. He couldn't feel that he was the only one in the wrong.

'It just happened.'

'Nothing just happens', he said.

'It's not like you wanted me before tonight like that. It just happened boss.'

'Tony', he said and stopped.

'What?'

'Rule 12.'

'Shit Gibbs! You're going to sit here and remind me of that after what happened between us just now?'

'What did happen?' he asked.

'What happened? We just fucked each other in Ducky's bathroom and I reached a climax that I had never experienced before with you. That was somehow something special.'

'It wasn't, DiNozzo', he said quietly.

'It was! You wouldn't have done that if you didn't feel something, Gibbs! Don't sit here and tell me that you wanna regret all of it.'

He just looked at me without answering.

'Fuck', I said pulling myself off from him and it was then that the pain seared through me. I stopped and winced. 'Where are we?'

Without looking at him I looked out the window and saw that we were parked outside of my apartment house. I reached out for the door handle and pulled it.

'Tony you just can't leave. We need to talk about this', I heard him say from behind me.

'We don't need to talk about anything Gibbs. It never happened just like you want it to be. Good night.'

'Tony, don't do this.'

I was already lifting myself from out of his car and I tried my balance on my feet. Feeling fine I began to walk towards the pathway leading up to the house. He was out the car and was coming towards me.

'Gibbs if you try coming into my personal space again I swear I'm gonna shoot you.'

But he didn't listen. Coming towards me, Gibbs reached out his right hand and attempted to caress my cheek. I only lashed his hand away and pushed him back hard. There was a look of hurt on his face as he stared back at me. I began to walk away and he came behind me reaching out to grab my hand. Before I knew it he had pulled me around to face him. But I pushed him off again angrily, moving towards him with anger dancing in my eyes. He stepped back slowly.

'Leave me alone', I hissed. 'Go home and pray that what you did to me tonight doesn't give me reason to file a restraining order against you. Maybe you'll see my resignation letter on your desk sometime soon.'

'DiNozzo I'm sorry!'

'You're sorry?' I asked as his back reached the fence and I went up close to him. 'You're saying that you never wanted what happened tonight to happen, aren't you? I want to hear you say it Gibbs so that I can now process it in my brain that I was used and forced upon.'

'I didn't mean to hurt you!'

'Well all that came in the package didn't it? Didn't it, Gibbs? It wasn't gonna be easy for you to make love to me and you knew it but you still went ahead. If you were so concerned about hurting me you would have stopped. But you wanted it. Go on and say it. You wanted to fuck me didn't you? Fess up and admit that you wanted to fuck me and I'll let my anger slide.'

He stared back dumbfounded at me. 'I wanted to fuck you. I wanted to have sex with you and I've always had feelings for you, DiNozzo. Ever since we met in Baltimore I've always wanted you. Got the truth now?'

I only looked back at him with my mouth agape. 'This is absurd!' I said and threw up my hands. I then turned around and began to walk away.

'You wanted the truth!'

I had had enough. Turning around I forced him to stop abruptly and our bodies collided.

'You lied to me all these years?'

'I had to protect your back as well as mine.'

'This is shit! I don't want to listen to any of this.'

'So walk away?'

'Do what you want', I said angrily as tears clouded my eyes.

I never expected Gibbs to turn around and leave me. I was like that. I always wanted to be the insecure on in a fight hoping that the other person would feel sorry for me and comfort me. I wanted Gibbs to walk up to me and hold me, kiss me and tell me that he had wanted me really and that he wasn't lying. There was a desire within me to touch him once again, just to see how he would react to me doing so. Geese tonight when he forced his way into me I had wanted him to stop but deep down I knew that it was just that I was fearful of the pain that I was going to experience. Other than that I had wanted Gibbs more than anything.

Somehow in that space of time when I had cut my hand and he had bandaged it, I had seen another side of him. It was a side that affected me and I liked it. When Gibbs had braced against me I had responded to his touch. It wasn't that I didn't want what he was doing to me.

'Apparently you don't love me, Gibbs', I said a little louder now as he went down the walkway towards the car. 'You're walking away and you'd never do that if you really meant what you said.'

He still kept walking and I began to cry when he flung open the car door and was inside. My heart sank when the engine began to hum and he was putting the car into drive. I began to run towards the car, my knees feeling weak again and the pain creeping up on me once more.

'Gibbs!'

He stalled the car abruptly.

'What?' he shouted turning to glare at me.

'Gibbs I'm sorry.'

Raising a hand, he wiped his face moist with tears and sniffed. 'DiNozzo leave me alone. Nothing ever happened. I just told you the truth and you fucked me up. Go to hell.'

'Gibbs!' I shouted but this time he drove off without looking back.

I stood there for a long time expecting to maybe see him driving up again. This time I began to think back at what had happened and I realised that I should have kissed him back when he had kissed me. I should have done something else. I should have told him I loved him. But now he had left me here and he was angry at me. How could I go to work the next day and face him after what happened?

That night I tried calling his cell, his land line but he didn't pick up. I tried sending him texts upon texts and I knew that it would show up on his cell but he probably didn't even know how to open texts on his cell. I called Abby and talked with her whole night, I told her everything that happened. She came over minutes after to comfort me and I just broke up in her arms. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo cried like a baby that night because of his feelings for that arrogant and professional boss of his Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Next day I went into the office a little late just so that I'd get in when Ziva and McGee were already there.

'Morning' I said cheerfully, although my insides ached like hell.

They all answered except for Gibbs who was sitting at his desk reading the newspaper. Pulling a magazine close to me I flipped it open and began to read, my eyes moving to meet Ziva's then to Gibbs who was avoiding my eyes. Then he did the inevitable. Getting up I saw from the corner of my eyes that he was walking towards this side of the bullpen. I didn't take it as anything until I saw a hand rest a cup of coffee on my desk.

I looked up surprised, my breath catching in my throat as his fingers remained wrapped around the cup. His icy blue eyes were on mine as I stared up at him. Gibbs hardly brought me coffee. I couldn't remember the last time when he had done that. And my heart began to ache in my chest when he just continued to stand there.

'Thanks', I said still looking at him.

'Look terrible, you need it', he said softly and turned around to walk back to his desk.

Feeling a bit off key, I got out my cell phone.

**Gibbs.**

I typed his name alone and sent it to him. He had his cell in his hand as he reached out to take his coffee cup in hand to sip from it. I heard his cell beep and he stared at the display then squinted. Smiling I looked down to continue reading my magazine.

'Alright, Tony?' Ziva asked all of a sudden. 'You look bad.'

'I'm good, Ziva.'

'Well after what happened last night I was just wondering. Did the nausea pass? Ducky was worried after Gibbs told him that you began to throw up and you passed out.'

I looked over at Gibbs and smiled. He was looking at me. 'Yeah everything is alright now. Just probably ate something upsetting. Gibbs took me home.'

When my cell vibrated on my desk I jumped and squeaked. Taking it up my eyes widened.

**(One Message From Gibbs)**

**Tony.., what?.**

Ziva was looking at me smiling wickedly because obviously she suspected that it was a girl texting me. If she only knew who it was that had actually learnt how to text. So he had gotten my texts then? If he did then that probably would explain the coffee and the kindness.

Before I could reply to the message I looked up and saw that he was on his phone.

'No, Hollis. Ducky had us at dinner.'

My heart sank.

'No. I'll come by tonight instead. Yeah. Promise. Yeah bye.'

He flipped his cell close and got up. I watched him walk to the elevator and I sprang up.

'Be right back. Loo stop', I said to Ziva and McGee then I sprinted after him. I caught the doors just as they were an inch apart and I pushed them open, my eyes on his.

We just stood there in silence until I couldn't help it. I pressed the shut down button and the elevator came to a stop. Then I was rushing towards Gibbs, bracing him up against the wall as my lips met his. My tongue parted his lips as I kissed him passionately, allowing all the desire I had bottled up last night to come out. I felt his hands resting on either side of my face as he allowed me to kiss him back. Then his hands were pushing me away and I was the one fighting now to reach him again as my feelings for him boiled over.

He just grabbed my shoulder and held me at arm's length then continued to observe me. 'DiNozzo.'

I tried to go to him once more but he pushed me away. 'Gibbs please.'

'Don't do it, DiNozzo.'

'I want this! I want you!'

'Oh really?' he asked in disbelief. 'Now?'

'Gibbs I'm sorry I was such a wreck last night. I didn't mean to push you like that. You gotta understand that I was feeling different to all of this.'

'And I wasn't?' he asked angered.

'But like you said, you wanted it and –'

'I don't think I want anything anymore from you', he said cutting me off. At first it didn't register fully until he reached out to press the button once more, bringing the elevator to life.

'What?'

'You heard me', he said without looking at me. 'Give it up. Ain't that easy?'

I couldn't believe it.

'It's easy for you isn't it?' he asked leaning against the wall. 'You don't have any feelings for me so it's not like it's something.'

'No wait –'

'Spare me that DiNozzo. I've already made up my mind on this. It can't happen anyway. Rule 12...my rule.'

'Gibbs!'

'What?'

'To hell with Rule 12!'

'Not this time.'

'Don't do this Gibbs. I had a terrible night thinking about this and I know what I want and now you're telling me that you don't want me anymore?'

'What do you want then?' he asked.

I sighed and went towards him. 'I want you. Give me another chance. I'm sorry.'

'Don't apologise.'

'Well sadly I'm weak right now.'

'So am I', he said, pain in his voice. 'I don't want to hurt you, Tony. Let it go.'

'Gibbs I –'

'Please.'

'I can't do that!' I shouted.

I rammed my fist onto the button and the elevator stopped again.

'I can't. You don't understand. Gibbs. You crossed a line and you can't take it back. Something changed me last night –'

'Well unchange it then', he said cutting me off.

'Are you listening to yourself?'

Shrugging he nodded. 'Yup.'

'Don't do this to me, Gibbs. You're gonna make me run crazy.'

'Last time I checked I'm a grown man, more than ten years older than you who knows what he wants and can make choices for himself, DiNozzo.'

'Like that one you made last night?'

'I...' he stopped. 'That was then.'

'Never completely forget the past because sometimes you depend on it to go forward in life.'

He looked quizzically at me. 'That ain't a rule.'

'It's mine.'

He sighed then turned away from me. 'Gibbs please.'

'Why are you begging DiNozzo?'

'I don't know but I am.'

'Last night when we were talking about voicing your feelings you said you don't need to talk, you just listen, well listen to me now. I can't do this.'

The elevator doors slid open and he began to walk out. 'You listened to Stan though.'

I watched him stop.

'You think I'm stupid enough to fall for that 'when he kissed me I pushed him into a wall and walked away' bullshit? Oh right, Gibbs. I know more than that. You loved him back didn't you?'

He turned to face me and walked up to me.

'Last time I checked it was you who fucked me last night, it wasn't me.'

Gibbs grabbed me by my collar and braced me against the elevator door, his face close to me. 'DiNozzo watch your mouth.'

'Let me go.'

'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't yell, get angry or push you away right now.'

'Because you love me', I said through tears. 'You told me last night that you loved me all these years and this is what you're gonna do to me? You're gonna hurt me after last night you fucked me over and said you wanted me? How am I supposed to feel after that? I went home, thought about it and came back to tell you that I'm sorry and I want you.'

All this was said slowly and through tears as he held me. Then his grip was slackening and he pressed the elevator button. When the doors slid open, Gibbs walked me inside, our bodies pressing against one another and as the doors shut he held my hands, entwining his fingers with mine. Then he was kissing me. But this time I was kissing him back as well, deep and slow. Everything ended up being passionate between us as we stood there devouring each other's mouths. I just couldn't get enough of him. Bracing him against the wall, I fumbled for his pants as he grabbed unto me through my jeans.

His cock lay beneath his jeans wet with pre cum as I slipped his jeans down and turned him around. With his hands bracing on the cool elevator wall, I pressed the button to stop the carriage and held unto his waist. This time it was I who directed myself into him slowly and firmly, feeling him shake beneath my grip as I entered him. He sank to the elevator wall and I went with him, working my cock in and out of him as we knelt there, our grunts rising in the elevator.

'DiNozzo!' he cried over and over again when I slammed into him, my body growing wet with sweat. And when I came within him, I grabbed my rag from my pants pocket that I usually took to the washroom to wipe my face. And I closed it around his thick penis. The last thing we needed was for him to spill himself all over the floor. When he came in the rag, his breathing quick and raspy I kept my cock within him, pulling him up with me as I stood.

Then turning him so that his back was against the wall I pressed my cheek against his and kissed his ear softly, my hands roaming around his body.

'I love you Gibbs', I breathed into his hair. 'I love you so much you don't know and I can't explain because this is new to me.'

He remained silent until we pressed the elevator button for it to climb up again. When the doors slid open, before he walked out he turned back to me and reached out for my hand.

'Love you too, DiNozzo', he said and squeezed my hand then turned around and walked out.

A crowd of people greeted us outside the elevator.

'What happened?'

'The thing was jammed up for like twenty minutes!'

'Did you two get stuck inside?'

Gibbs turned to them. 'Don't know. We just caught it to come up.'

They looked at me and I beamed at them. 'Like the boss said, we don't know what happened.'

When I walked back to my desk, Abby took one look at me and Gibbs then jumped up and down squealing. Ziva and McGee looked up in surprise.

'Yes, Yes Yes!'

'Too much Caf-Pow, Abs', Gibbs muttered as he watched her then me and he sat at his desk.

What happened after that day made up the best days of my life.

**A/N – It was long and I wanted it to be chaptered but I don't like chaptered stories. So tell me if you liked it. I know I tried hard with this one. However I will accept bad reviews on your part if you think it was wrong of me to have Gibbs take control of Tony like that. It was necessary for me to show how my stories follow. I don't make both my characters agree to have sex first, I want conflict. It's the only way I can show how each character feels and what happens to them.**

**REVIEW! Trust me I need a few after this long thing here!**


End file.
